This invention relates generally to hand tools and in particular to nail guiding and driving tools for nailing materials together which are located in hard to reach places.
Various nail guiding and driving tools have long been known and used in the prior art. For example, see the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,602 issued to J. A. Kaczmarek on Mar. 20, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,725 issued to N. A. Lawrence on Sept. 13, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,582 issued to E. M. Joy on Mar. 2, 1926; U.S. Pat. No. 541,038 issued to D. D. Clark on June 11, 1895; U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,382 issued to W. A. Lueneburg on Nov. 3, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,440 issued to E. F. Pfaff, et al. on Oct. 30, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,058 issued to N. E. Yost on Dec. 18, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,484 issued to P. N. Nelson on Sept. 8, 1964; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,135 issued to G. H. Searfoss, Jr. on June 14, 1977.
By means of our invention, we provide a nail guiding and driving tool which is particularly adapted to nail materials such as J-channel soffit trim and gutter hanger, gutter and fascia board as well as materials located in other hard to reach places.